Valentine's Day Drabble
by Liana Soul
Summary: Summary: Marin and Melan are confused when their son steals some cookies from their kitchen. Little do they know that he has something much bigger in mind. Warning: contains cuteness and fluff! :D A oneshot that's not directly linked to my story 'Always'.


~Valentine's Day Drabble for Brigadoon: Marin to Melan~

Summary: _Marin and Melan are confused when their son steals some cookies from their kitchen. Little do they know that he has something much bigger in mind._

* * *

Melan Blue Asagi, husband to Marin Asagi, stared sternly down at his son. Said son just shuffled his feet, and kept his gaze on the floor, unused to being in trouble.

"Verde Emerald Asagi, what do you have to say for your actions?"

Verde said nothing, but his vivid blue eyes flicked over to where his mother stood besides his father, eyes shining with disapproval.

The little half-human, half-monomakia child, was just as slender as his father, but had gained his his mothers soft features and sweet nature. His helm, smooth and round, was still underdeveloped, and would not gain a unique shape like his Father or Aunt and Uncle Erin and Pyon.

He looked relatively human, if one did not know that green metal plating wasn't a strange costume, and the green tint to his skin wasn't from the armors reflection. Under the developing armor, he bore the same skin tight material that his father wore under his own. He had human hands and feet, but they had the miraculous ability to shift into weapons like the Gunswordsmen he so admired.

Large, elegant eyes looked out through the world with an intelligence no other child his age could claim, but currently they seemed ashamed and embarrassed.

"Verde, darling, please tell me why you tried to steal the cookies." Marin stepped forward and lifted her sons' head so their eyes could meet. "Please?"

Verde flushed, and so much like his father, found himself unable to deny her anything. "I... I was going to give them to someone."

Melan and Marin exchanged glances, and Melan knelt in front of his tiny son to put them on the same level.

"Son, you do know that if you wanted the cookies you could have just asked, right?"

"...Yeah." Marin stared at her son for a moment, then blinked as an idea struck her.

"Who were you going to give the cookies to? And what for?"

Verde's eyes glanced away, and a slight blush tinted his cheeks.

"No one special. Just wanted to share."

"Verde..." He twitched guiltily at Melan's warning tone, and gulped. Verde's next words came out in a quick and awkward rush, and his face turned red.

"They were going to be for Aya-chan on Valentine's Day!"

Melan arched an eyebrow while Marin laughed in delight.

Ayako Ruby (more commonly known as Aya-chan) happened to be the only child of Erin Garnet and Pyon Silver. Thankfully, she was as level-headed as her father, and represented her mother only in looks, much to everyone's great relief.

Marin found herself smiling happily. "Verde, do you have a crush on Aya?" She giggled as he nodded, face still tinted red. "Oh, honey, you didn't want anyone to know, did you?"

Verde shook his head sheepishly, "No, it was supposed to be a secret. Sorry mama, papa. I'm was just embarrassed."

"That's okay! We won't tell, will we dear?" Here she shot a look at her husband, who looked back in bemusement.

"Of course." Verde beamed at the promise from his role model, and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Papa!" Melan hugged his son back with a soft smile, before Marin stole him with a big grin and guided him toward the kitchen, chattering all the way. As he watched the love of his life steer their child away, he chuckled. _Perhaps Erin and I will actually become related soon..._

"Now, those cookies aren't good enough for a girl you like-you need to make something much more appealing..."

* * *

"Aya-chan!"

Ayako Ruby turned at the loud call, gleaming gold eyes brightening at the sight of her best friend. She waved back at him happily with her still under-grown gun arm. "Hey Verde." She tilted her head curiously at the object Verde was attempting to head behind his back. "Whats that?"

"W-well..." The boy awkwardly shifted on his feet in front of the love of his life. Aya-chan merely smiled and waited patiently. He glanced up at her, and quickly looked away, heart throbbing. _By Pasca, she's so beautiful!_ He gulped, closed his eyes and held out his offering of love.

"T-this is for you, Aya-chan! H-happy Valentine's Day!"

"Eh...?" Startled, Aya reached out took the gift.

It was large red basket the same shade as her armor decorated with elegant velvet bows, and filled to the brim with onigiri's and choclates. The onigiri's, instead of there usual triangle shape were formed like hearts, and someone had died the rice a soft pink that reminded her of her mom's own armor. Upon further inspection, she noticed the chocolates were filled with a creamy strawberry jelly that she happened to have weakness for.

It was more than she ever had imagine receiving, but there was just one thing wrong.

"Verde, have you been hanging around Uncle Mike again? The girls are the ones who are supposed to give their tokens of love today. You boys do it on White's Day." Verde paled, and Aya giggled at the deer-in-the-headlights look he bore. "Good thing I made this fudge for you then."

Verde found his face blazing red as she held out a delicate platter of home-made dark fudge, taking it almost reverently. "F-for me?"

"Who else? Happy Valentine's Day, silly." And with that she stood on tip-toe and pecked his cheek.

Verde froze as he felt her lips press against his cheek briefly. He barely was able to answer her question about having a date on Sunday with a stuttered yes, and then he watched breathlessly as she ran home, waving goodbye back at him. As soon as she was out of sight, he punched the air with an elated yell.

"_YES YES YES YES! WOOOHOOO_!"

Behind him a few feet away hiding in a bush, Melan smiled and Marin squealed.


End file.
